The present invention relates to a valve assembly that allows the valve face to swing away from the valve seat and out of the way of the path of flow of fluid through the valve.
In any type of mechanical device that requires the process of controlling the flow of a fluid entering and exiting a chamber to generate energy, as in a motor, or to transfer fluids, as in a compressor or pump, the passage of fluid is controlled by valves.
The most common type of valve in these apparata is the poppet valve, which has a valve face that moves linearly toward and away from a valve seat. The result is that the valve face is always to some extent in the path of fluid flow. When the valve opens, the flow of fluid over the valve face creates a vortex just under the valve face, creating a pocket. This pocket becomes a void of a fresh mixture of fluid, and an area that does not generate energy. The result is that a richer mixture is required to offset this void and still generate a given amount of energy per an established displacement.
Because the valve face of the poppet valve is always to some extent in the path of fluid, it also acts as an obstruction to fluid flow. Therefore, some applications such as an internal combustion engine currently require two valves to allow a given amount of fluid flow and/or larger valves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,568 discloses a swing valve for internal combustion engines in which the valve swings slightly away from its longitudinal axis during each reciprocation. However, it appears that the valve still remains substantially in the path of fluid flow even when swung away from its longitudinal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,272 discloses a valve assembly including one or more valve openings and valves having a non-circular periphery that the patent discloses as increasing the air quantity available in the cylinder assembly for combustion. However, the valve appears to remain substantially in the path of fluid flow.
Because of the configuration of poppet valves, current manufacturing methods require the valve seat to be cast into the chamber head. This increases the cost of manufacture.
In most current applications, the chamber head has a domed area to accommodate the poppet valve. This in turn requires a piston reciprocating in the chamber to also be convexly domed.
A valve assembly for limiting the flow of fluid into and out of a chamber, comprising: a valve seat in a wall of the chamber, wherein fluid flows into and out of the chamber through the valve seat; a valve face engaging the valve seat, wherein the valve face is external to the chamber; and means for moving the valve face toward and away from the valve seat wherein the valve face is substantially removed from the path of fluid flow through the valve seat when the valve face is moved away from the valve seat.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies of poppet valves by providing a valve face that swings away from the valve seat in such a manner that the valve face is substantially out of the path of flow of fluid through the valve seat.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a valve face that does not create turbulence in the chamber immediately below the valve seat. As a result, a smaller amount of fresh fluid needs to be drawn into the chamber to accomplish the same amount of energy output per a given displacement. This in turn results in an improved efficiency in use and energy output for the same amount of fluid that is used.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a valve face that does not obstruct the flow of fluid through the valve seat.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to create a larger opening through the valve seat for fluid passage by providing a valve face that swings substantially out of the path of fluid through the valve seat. This may result in the need for smaller valve seats and/or fewer valves for the same amount of fluid.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a valve seat that does not need to be cast into the chamber head, resulting in reduced manufacturing costs. This also offers the flexibility to manufacture the head in a number of ways, through straight die casting versus sand casting, or a general machine method using a machining center.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a valve seat that allows the chamber head to be manufactured without a domed area. This reduces manufacturing costs. The domed portion of the chamber can now be built into the piston that is used. In fact, the piston can be reverse domed (concavely). This creates a configuration in which the force is generated in the center of the piston and all of the energy is directed to push the piston down, which would relate to an improved efficiency in use and energy output for the same amount of fluid that is used.